farrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
The Elves from the Material Plane are humanoids who descended from humans. The first elf was Nadiros, the child of Elyve and Moraes, the latter being the elves’ parent god. This happened in 312 NE. In other planes, they have existed for far longer (30,000 years instead of 3000), but they were also made by Moraes, although there they are way more mysterious and magical, as they have more godly blood. Material plane elves live mostly in Deltile or Mediculo, but some are found in neighbouring countries as well. They usually live up to 200 years, and high elves up to 800. They speak Elvish and Common. Drow also speak Undercommon, while the sand elves sometimes learn Khenra. Sub-races * Wood Elves (wood-colored skin, leaf-colored hair): Wood elves are by far the most friendly humanoids. Their great hospitality comes with naive minds, however, as they usually trust about anyone. They live in forests around the world, but are the most common in Deltile. Even the most dark-hearted people melt when a wood elf invites them for dinner. Their dishes are delicious and simple, consisting of meat, nuts, vegetables, fruits, and other things they can find in the forest. Even goblins, who hate elves, will start to like wood elves after a week or two. In the woods, there are no gods. That’s why most wood elves worship nature. The most important deity is Gasyrdilg, the giant tree where the city of Arbore is located. * High Elves (white to light brown colored skin, light hair): High elves control the countries of Mediculo and Deltile, except for the Sylveous Forest. They are the ones that drove the goblins away, and they still have a grudge against each other. High elves build magnificent cities, and many mortals are awed by only the sight of it. High elves are usually very arrogant. Most are polite and will never insult somebody, and quickly apologise if they did. If a high elf presents their city, a piece of art they made, or an ornately carved weapon, most humanoids would let their arrogance grow by complimenting them. The truth is that high elves love criticism, because it gives them contest and purpose in their long lives. * Sand Elves (brown metal-colored skin, usually bronze, dark hair): Sand elves are nomads in the Araken Desert. They take routes older than civilizations, occasionally coming back to Sekumeth Oasis and the ancient nameless city. Sand elves are reclusive. They don’t make friends very quickly, but when they do, it is a lifelong friendship. The sand elves meet with the other desert dwellers fairly often, like the Khenra and the Thri-Kreen. They are peaceful to all of these races. With the elves’ magic powers, they don’t only keep the Ancient City from being utterly destroyed, but also a threat to, possibly, nations at bay. Sand elves were also the only elves willing to give up Deltile, because Moraes lied about the fact that goblins already lived there. * Drow (dark gray colored skin, light hair, usually white): The Drow or dark elves reside mostly in the Underdark, but occasionally come closer to the surface in the mountains. Drow are arrogant and asocial, and care not for just about very living being, except their own kind. They worship Lolth, the goddess of Spiders, but they’ll also worship the lesser Spider Queens like Sarelgaz or Mactans. Drow absolutely and utterly despise elves, even more so than dwarves or goblins. Dark elves build great citadels, mostly carved out of stone, and will take any chance to kill a sand, wood, or, even better, a high elf. A country of the drow is Tholemeny, where they fight neighbouring countries in the Clashing Seas. Category:Race